


Tumblr

by DealingDearie



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealingDearie/pseuds/DealingDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgard has internet and, more importantly, access to Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr

“You’re really popular,” Jane observed, baffled, as she stood beside Thor, who hovered silently over Loki’s shoulder, wide eyes taking in the light emanating from the computer screen before them, while Sif stood to Loki’s right, hands resting against the desk as she leaned forward in curiosity.

“Yes, I am,” Loki mused, smirking as he scrolled down the page.

“What is ‘shipping’?” Thor asked, pointing a burly finger at a word on the screen, and Loki irritatingly swatted his hand away, frowning.

“I don’t know, Thor,” he replied harshly, but something caught his attention and he fell silent, eyes darting back and forth as he read, head tilted in absent intrigue.

“ _I ship warfrost so hard_.”

He glanced over at Jane, brow furrowed.

“What’s  _warfrost_?” She shrugged, and reached past him to click on the small picture beneath the words, enlarging it for them all to see, and Sif’s eyes widened as Jane put a hand to her mouth, and Loki stared at the screen for a moment before turning to glance suggestively at Sif, brow raised, a sly, wicked grin darkening his features.

“Why,  _Sif_ ,” he murmured huskily, and she slapped his arm before leaning over him to scroll down, eager to rid their view of the picture, and the next one that appeared was a drawing, one titled  _frostiron_ , and Loki’s eyes rounded as he grimaced and put his face in his hands, making a protesting sound in the back of his throat as Thor frowned in distaste, quickly mimicking Sif’s actions and scrolling down the page further, which revealed to them a long list of so-called _ships_ , and Thor squinted as he read through them.

Sif looked to Jane from behind Thor and Loki, cheeks reddening as, from the corner of her eye, she saw another artwork depicting Thor and his warrior maiden companion in a rather intimate light, and Jane stifled a giggle as she, too, caught sight of it.

“Why did you introduce us to this  _Tumblr_?” Sif asked seriously, and Jane shook her head casually as Thor and Loki both cringed at something on the screen.

“I thought it’d be fun,” she offered kindly, but Thor interrupted what might have been her explanation to reach over toward the mouse, brow furrowed.

“What is  _thorki_?”

Jane’s eyes widened and, lightning fast and unforgiving, she gently shoved past her boyfriend to close the laptop harshly, smiling in apology beneath their judgmental, confused stares, and she laughed nervously.

“It’s not important.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt given by rodlox over on Tumblr. 
> 
> Please R&R! Feedback of any kind is always appreciated! ;)
> 
> All rights go to their respective owners.


End file.
